Silent
by ISungyi
Summary: "Duduk dan jangan bersuara. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap diam maka kau akan selamat. Arasseo?" / Sungmin sangat membenci hujan karena hujan membuat ia kembali mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang menimpanya 20 tahun silam / KYUMIN YAOI / silentMing / DLDR /Keep calm and Love KYUMIN /


_~Isungyi present~_

_Another Love Story about Kyumin…._

_~Silent~_

_._

_._

_._

**Cast :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Jongwoon**

**Mr X (?)**

**Genre :**

**Crime, Angst, Romance**

**Rated : M for blood scene**

**Warning :**

**YAOI**

**TYPO(S)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Chuncheon, 8_****_th_****_ November 2013_**

**Triiinggg…**

Suara lonceng di depan pintu berbunyi nyaring ketika seseorang mendorong pintu kayu toko kue tersebut hingga terbuka.

Seorang pemuda bergegas keluar dari dapur pembuatan kue untuk menyambut pelanggan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam tokonya. Lee Donghae nama pemuda tampan itu, mengembangkan senyuman paling menawannya di depan pelanggan tersebut. Seperti biasa, lagi-lagi pelanggan toko tersebut adalah seorang wanita muda yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"_Oeseo opsipsiyo (selamat datang)"_ Sapa Donghae sembari membungkukkan badannya, "Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Donghae selanjutnya. Pemuda tampan berwajah kekanakan itu menunggu dengan sabar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya pelanggan wanita di tokonya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memutuskan pesanan mereka. Terkadang bukan karena banyaknya variasi kue yang ditawarkan, melainkan lebih kepada keinginan mereka untuk berlama-lama memandang wajah penjaga tokonya.

**Lee Backery **adalahsebuah toko kue kecil yang terletak di Chuncheon. Sebuah kota kecil di provinsi Gangwon yang terletak di bagian timur laut negara Korea selatan. Letaknya yang langsung berbatasan dengan Negara Korea utara membuat tempat ini tidak memiliki banyak nampak sangat sederhana, namun _Lee backery_ menjadi satu-satunya toko kue yang cukup terkenal di desa tersebut. Selain karena rasa kuenya yang memang enak, daya tarik lain dari toko kue tersebut adalah pemiliknya yang ternyata adalah 3 pemuda tampan dan masih muda.

"_Oppa, _Aku ingin kue yang ini. Tolong bungkuskan satu untukku." Ujar pelajar wanita itu setelah memutuskan pilihannya.

Donghae mengembangkan senyuman terbaiknya, "_Ne..!_. Silahkan. Satu kue manis untuk nona yang berwajah manis." Ucap Donghae sembari menyerahkan kue pesanan _yeoja _tersebut. _Yeoja _yang masih berstatus pelajar itu hanya bisa tersenyum merona sembari menerima kue pesanannya.

"_Gomawo Koki Prince~"_ ujarnya genit kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih melambaikan tangannya dengan ramah.

"Kau lihat Sungmin _hyung?_ Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _cassanova"_ Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian koki yang sama seperti Donghae mendengus sebal melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada sementara mata kecilnya menatap tajam mengirimkan signal kecemburuan yang terlihat jelas.

Lee Sungmin _namja_ yang dipanggil _hyung_ itu mengikuti arah pandangan Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk, kemudian tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku cemburu kan?" Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin tentangnya. "Haiiiisshhh, berhentilah memasang ekspresi seperti itu." Hyukjae sedikit mengeraskan suaranya ketika Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan _innocent_ tanpa rasa bersalah.

Hyukjae mebalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan _Hyung_ tertuanya, "Dengar _hyung,_ kau salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak~"

"Hei apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Pemuda yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri di belakang mereka sambil mengalungkan lengan kekarnya di bahu kedua saudaranya.

"Lepaskan aku Hae, kau berat" sungut Hyukjae sembari menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang masih melingkar di bahunya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul menatap wajah Donghae yang merasa kebingungan dengan sikap kesal yang ditunjukkan Eunhyuk kepadanya. _Namja_ manis itu hanya menggeleng singkat dan mengangkat bahunya ketika Donghae melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepadanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Kau salah paham _hyung. HYUNG!"_ Eunhyuk terus berusaha menjelaskan kepada Sungmin. Namun _namja_ manis itu memilih tidak mengindahkan teriakan Hyukjae dan kembali ke dapur untuk membuat adonan kue.

"_Ya.._ apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin _hyung?"_ Donghae bertanya tidak suka.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan kesal, "Dasar ikan bodoh!" umpatnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap kedua saudaranya tersebut.

Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae adalah tiga bersaudara yang tidak memiliki ikatan darah sama sekali. Mereka hanya terbiasa hidup bersama di panti asuhan sejak usia mereka masih anak-anak. Kegigihan dan juga keterampilan yang ditanamkan oleh pengajar mereka ketika berada di panti asuhan, membuat ketiga Lee itu terbiasa untuk hidup mandiri meski dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Semenjak keluar dari panti asuhan 7 tahun yang lalu mereka selalu berjuang dan bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhan diri mereka masing-masing. Sampai pada akhir tahun 2010 lalu, ketiganya berhasil mengumpulkan uang dan memulai usaha toko kue milik mereka sendiri.

Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae sama-sama berusia 23 tahun. Sementara Lee Sungmin berusia 2 tahun lebih tua di atas mereka. Meskipun secara fisik, Sungmin justru terlihat seperti _magnae_ di antara mereka. Karena ketiganya memiliki marga yang sama, orang-orang sering menyebut mereka dengan sebutan _Lee brothers_. Mereka memang telah hidup bersama lebih dari belasan tahun lamanya, namun sebenarnya tidak banyak hal yang diketahui oleh Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk tentang masa lalu Lee Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu pribadi yang sangat tertutup ketika ditanya soal masa lalunya. Mereka hanya tahu jika keluarga Sungmin menjadi korban pembantaian dari sekelompok penjahat yang berniat merampok rumah keluarga Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri menjadi satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang selamat meski tubuh mungilnya harus merasakan panasnya selongsong peluru yang menembus lengan kirinya.

Sejak kejadian mengerikan malam itu, kepribadian Sungmin berubah 180 derajat. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berbicara. Ia mengunci rapat mulutnya bahkan ketika polisi berniat untuk menyelidiki siapa-siapa saja orang yang melakukan pembantaian itu. Sungmin seolah menyimpan rapat masa lalunya itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Memendamnya di dalam hati dan mungkin juga akan membawanya sampai ia mati.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Para pelanggan toko kue mereka semakin ramai dan memadati toko kecil mereka. Hyukjae harus bolak-balik menuju dapur untuk mengambil kue yang baru saja selesai dipanggang dalam tungku raksasa.

"Eunhyuk-_ah,_ apa kau sudah mengantarkan pesanan _Nyonya _Jung hari ini?"

Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk menatap horor ke arah Donghae, "_Ah matta." _Teriak Hyukjae sembari menepuk keningnya sedikit keras. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

"Haiishh Kau ini benar-benar bodoh. Aku sudah meningatkanmu sejak tadi." Bentak Donghae merasa kesal.

Sungmin yang secara kebetulan berada di belakang mereka menepuk pelan bahu Donghae. **'****_Biar aku saja yang mengantar_****'** Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumannya sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya memberi isyarat agar Donghae memahami maksudnya.

"Kau yakin _hyung?"_ Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan khawatir

Sungmin mengangguk cepat meniyakan, **'****_Aku sudah mengenal Nyonya Jung, kau tidak perlu cemas'_**

Donghae memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sungmin untuk membaca isyarat yang diberikan _hyung_nya tersebut. Donghae terdiam sebentar, pemuda tampan itu menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sebelahnya untuk meminta pendapat.

"Tempat tinggal Nyonya Jung tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Aku rasa tidak apa-apa jika Sungmin _hyung_ yang mengantar."

Sungmin tersenyum senang karena bisa membantu, selama ini karena keterbatasannya Sungmin hanya tinggal di dapur untuk memasak kue. Dia memang tidak begitu nyaman bertemu dengan orang-orang baru yang selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Namun kali ini _namja_ berwajah manis itu benar-benar tidak tega melihat kedua _dongsaeng_nya kerepotan. Lagi pula dia juga sudah lama mengenal Nyonya Jung yang tinggal hanya beberapa blok dari toko mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah _hyung._ Pulanglah sebelum hujan_"_ Ucap Donghae ketika mengantarkan Sungmin sampai di depan toko.

**'****_Kau tenang saja._**_'_ Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di bahu Donghae **'****_Aku pergi'_** lanjutnya sembari meletakkan telunjuknya di depan hidung dan menggerakkan ibu jarinya sebagai isyarat untuk berpamitan.

Donghae menatap awan mendung yang menggantung tepat di atas langit toko kuenya. _Namja _tampan itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya mengikuti punggung Sungmin yang mulai menjauh dan nyaris tak nampak. Donghae mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya. _Namja_ tampan itu kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam toko dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya bersama Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Sungmin melewati beberapa blok untuk sampai ke rumah nyonya Jung. Setelah memastikan alamat yang ditujunya benar ia segera memencet bel pintu dan menunggu seseorang untuk keluar dari dalam pintu bercat coklat tersebut. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumannya ketika seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut dan menyambut Sungmin dengan ramah.

"Oh, rupanya kau Sungmin. kenapa bukan Donghae yang mengantar?"

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menyodorkan surat tanda terima pada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Terima kasih ya." Ucap wanita itu sembari menandatangani surat terima yang disodorkan oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu? Sebentar lagi hujan Sungmin-_ah"_

Sungmin menggeleng pelan kemudian membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Ia bergegas meninggalkan rumah nyonya Jung sebelum langit menjadi semakin gelap.

Sungmin mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika titik-titik air hujan mulai jatuh membasahi kepalanya. Sungmin sangat membenci hujan. Ia takut pada suara petir dan suasana hujan yang mencekam. _Namja_ manis itu berlari makin kencang, wajah tampannya berubah pucat ketika tubuh sintalnya mulai basah terkena air hujan.

**Duuuaaaarrr**

Suara petir terdengar menggelegar memekakan telinga. Sungmin tersentak dan meringkuk di tengah jalan dengan tubuh gemetar. Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat sembari menutup kedua telinganya. Kilatan-kilatan memori masa lalunya berkelebatan dengan cepat di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak yang terus berulang-ulang. Sungmin mencoba untuk tenang, namun suara hujan membuat semuanya terlihat semakin jelas. _Namja_ manis itu melebarkan kedua matanya, tubuh berisinya seperti terlempar dan membawanya kembali ke kejadian 20 tahun silam.

.

.

.

_Malam itu adalah malam tahun baru 20 tahun silam. Hujan deras mengguyur hampir seluruh wilayah di Korea selatan termasuk tempat di mana Sungmin tinggal. Suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar membuat malam tahun baru yang harusnya dirayakan meriah itu menjadi sedikit mencekam. Terlebih lagi untuk keluarga Lee Sungmin. Sungmin kecil tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja ibunya membangunkan Sungmin yang sedang terlelap dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di dalam lemari pakaian._

_ "Duduk dan jangan bersuara. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap diam maka kau akan selamat. Arasseo?"_

_Sungmin kecil menuruti perkataan ibunya dan tetap duduk diam meringkuk di dalam lemari pakaian seperti perintah ibunya. Sebuah celah kecil di dalam lemari membuat Sungmin dapat melihat bagaimana keluarganya dibantai oleh sekelompok pria berjubah hitam yang berjumlah hampir 10 orang. Sungmin menutup rapat mulutnya agar tidak berteriak dan menyadarkan orang-orang jahat itu atas kehadirannya. Sungmin masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami kenapa orang tuanya dibunuh, tetapi dia sudah cukup paham untuk menyadari bahwa orang –orang itu sangat berbahaya dan jahat. Sungmin kecil menangis ketika seorang pria berwajah arogan menarik kerah baju ayahnya. Suaranya tercekat ketika pria jahat itu mengangkat sebilah pedang dan menyabetkannya ke leher ayahnya. Sungmin merasa mual, cairan pekat berbau anyir keluar leher ayahnya. Pria yang berdiri memegang pedang itu tertawa terbahak ketika darah merah ayahnya membanjiri jas hitam mahalnya. Sungmin menangis tanpa suara. Mata berairnya menatap tubuh ayahnya yang terus kejang karena kehabisan darah dan juga pasokan udara. Darah merah juga menyembur melalui mulut ayahnya. Satu hal yang disadari Sungmin sebelum ayahnya meninggal adalah pria itu terus menatap ke arahnya seakan memperingatkan dirinya untuk tetap berlindung di sana. Bahkan di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya, sang ayah masih begitu ingin melindunginya._

.

.

.

Sungmin terengah sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian malam itu. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika ingatan mengerikan itu kembali terbayang di dalam ingatannya. Namun sekuat apapun ia berusaha melawan, ingatan-ingatan itu tetap berputar sejelas suara air hujan yang turun membasahi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

_Sungmin kecil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari sang ayah telah tiada. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar ketika mendengar lengkingan suara sang ibu yang terus berteriak kesakitan sambil memanggil nama ayahnya. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibunya sampai seorang pemuda kekar membawa tubuh lemas nyaris telanjang milik sang ibu untuk berlutut di depan mayat ayahnya. Sungmin melihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir dan kepala ibunya. Rambut yang biasanya tergerai indah kini terlihat berantakan karena bekas jambakan. Bahkan rambut yang tumbuh di bagian kiri kepalanya nyaris habis dan memperlihatkan luka karena tarikan paksa dari entah berapa orang. Sungmin kecil ingin berlari dan memeluk sang ibu. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk keluar dari tempatnya yang aman. Sungmin menutup mulutnya semakin rapat. Ibunya berteriak kesakitan. Pria jahat itu menarik rambut bagian belakang ibunya dan memaksanya untuk berdiri. Tubuh Sungmin semakin gemetar, ketika pria bertato itu menempelkan mulut pistolnya di kepala sang ibu._

**_DUUAAARR_**

_ Bersamaan dengan suara petir, Sungmin melihat mayat sang ibu jatuh di lantai di dekat tubuh ayahnya. Sungmin kecil mengingat dengan jelas seringai mengerikan yang ditunjukkan oleh pria berstelan jas hitam itu._

_ "Eomma, Appa" rintih Sungmin melihat tubuh tak bernyawa milik orang tuanya. Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang iris obsidian menatap nyalang ke tempat ia bersembunyi. Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya namun sinar terang tiba-tiba masuk melalui kornea matanya. Ia tidak bisa terus bersembunyi. Pria-pria jahat itu berhasil menemukan tempatnya bersembunyi_

.

.

.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemas. Air hujan terus jatuh membasahi tubuhnya membawa tetesan air matanya bercampur di tanah. Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya. Suara hujan membuatnya selalu teringat pada kejadian malam itu.

**Tap.. Sreeek.. Tap.. Sreeek Tap.. Sreek**

Sungmin menurunkan kedua tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. Tubuh mungil itu semakin meringkuk seperti bola raksasa yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Apakah ia masih berada di dalam memori masa lalunya? Ataukah memang benar-benar ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya? Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua _onyx_nya menangkap sesosok pemuda jangkung tengah berjalan terseok menuju ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Donghae terus saja bergerak cemas. Ini sudah terlalu lama dan Sungmin belum juga kembali ke tokonya.

"Aku harus mencarinya." Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan keharusan bukan sebuah pertanyaan untuk meminta pendapat.

"Mungkin dia sedang berada di rumah Nyonya Jung dan menunggu hujan reda." Eunhyuk berusaha menenangkan Donghae.

"Apa kau tidak memahami Sungmin _hyung?_ Dia tidak akan semudah itu menerima tawaran orang untuk tinggal. Aku yakin dia sedang ketakutan sekarang. Sama seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya di setiap turun hujan. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku akan mencarinya."

Eunhyuk tidak bisa menghentikan Lee Donghae. _Namja_ tampan itu telah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan tokonya. Eunhyuk menatap pintu tokonya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau bahkan lupa membawa payungmu Hae." Eunhyuk berbisik lirih. Ia menyadari bahwa meski ia berteriak sekalipun Donghae juga tidak akan berbalik untuk mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak bisa mengenali wajah pemuda itu karena kedua matanya terhalang oleh air hujan. _Namja_ manis itu mundur secara perlahan, berusaha memperpanjang jaraknya dengan pemuda yang terus berjalan maju mendekatinya.

**Splaaaashhhh**

Kilatan petir menunjukkan wajah pucat lelaki jangkung yang kini berdiri tidak lebih dari 5 langkah dari tempat Sungmin meringkuk. Sungmin dapat melihat bekas luka memanjang yang masih menganga lebar dan berdarah melukai pipi kanan pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam yang melingkar di lehernya. Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari ada noda darah yang tercetak di balik kemeja putihnya. Sungmin melihat pemuda itu menekan perut kirinya dengan tangan kanannya sambil meringis menahan sakit di wajahnya.

"Euuughhh!" desahan kesakitan terdengar dari sela-sela bibir pucat pemuda itu.

**Bruuuk**

Sungmin tercengang melihat tubuh kekar itu ambruk secara tiba-tiba di depan kedua matanya. Sungmin menggerakkan kakinya untuk membangunkan pemuda itu dengan cara mengguncang-guncangkannya. Sungmin terdiam menunggu reaksi pemuda itu namun hasilnya nihil. Pemuda jangkung itu jatuh pingsan di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin memberanikan diri mendekati pemuda itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Sungmin cukup terkejut melihat luka lebar sepanjang kira-kira 7 cm melukai perut pemuda itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin melepas syal yang melingkar di lehernya dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat luka pemuda itu agar tidak kehilangan banyak darah.

Setelah mengikat luka pemuda itu rapat-rapat. Sungmin berlari di sekitar tempat itu untuk mencari pertolongan, namun sialnya tidak ada satu orangpun yang lewat di sekitar sana. Sungmin tahu dia tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan pemuda itu. Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin berusaha membawa tubuh pemuda itu di atas punggungnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuh pemuda itu mungkin beberapa kali lipat dari beratnya. Sungmin berjalan pelan melawan hujan untuk dapat membawa pemuda itu pulang ke tokonya.

"_HYUUUUNG!"_ Suara Donghae terdengar menggema memanggil dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi _hyung? _Siapa dia?"

Sungmin menatap Donghae meminta bantuan. Dengan sigap Donghae membantu Sungmin membawa pemuda itu dengan cara menggendongnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Siapa dia?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan-tangannya mulai bergerak lincah untuk memberi isyarat pada Donghae agar tidak banyak bertanya dan segera membawanya pulang ke rumah. Donghae tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan memilih untuk diam dan menuruti Sungmin.

.

.

.

**_Seoul, 9_****_th_****_ November 2013_**

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam nampak kesal ketika mendengarkan laporan dari beberapa anak buahnya.

"Menteri Oh, berhasil kami singkirkan tapi saya gagal menjalankan misi dari anda."

Wajah pria itu mengeras. Cerutu yang belum seluruhnya habis ia hisap ia lemparkan ke depan hingga mengenai kepala anak buahnya.

"DASAR BODOH! Apa saja yang kau lakukan HAH?" Teriaknya sembari menggebrak meja.

"_Josonghamnida._ Saya lalai menjalankan perintah. Polisi-polisi itu datang tepat ketika saya akan melakukan eksekusi. Mohon maafkan saya."

Pria berusia 32 tahun itu sedikit menarik nafasnya, "Lalu bagaimana keadaanya?" tanyanya tidak menutupi sirat kecemasan.

"Saya kehilangan dia waktu berusaha menyelamatkan diri bersama"

Pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Apa dia menyadarinya?"

Pria kurus yang berdiri di depan atasannya itu nampak berpikir sejenak, "_Animida._ Saya rasa dia tidak menyadarinya."

Sang ketua hampir bisa menarik nafasnya lega, "Baiklah, kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Pastikan semuanya bersih sebelum orang lain menyadarinya. Kau boleh pergi Jongwoon-_ah."_

Pria kurus itu membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan atasannya.

"Jongwoon-_ah."_ Bos besar itu kembali memanggil anak buahnya.

"Misimu selanjutnya adalah menemukan Cho Kyuhyun." Jongwoon menatap paham makna dari sorot mata tajam atasannya. Tanpa mengatakannya pun Jongwoon bisa membaca isyarat lain dari perintah atasannya tersebut.

"_Nde, agasshimnida."_ Ucapnya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan atasannya.

**TeBeCe**

**_Saya datang bawa FF baru._**

**_Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah bisa membaca kemana arah FF ini akan dibawa_**

**_Jujur saja FF ini tercetus setelah melihat foto 'baddas' KYU di Incheon beberapa hari lalu…_**

**_Semoga kalian suka._**

**_SFY saya usahakan untuk update T_T_**

**_Mianhaeyo…._**

**_(sby, 131107)_**


End file.
